Azeroth's Darkest Hour
by Ba55marine
Summary: Arthas has attacked. The only race that remains at its full strength are the Blood Elves, everyone else is dead or out of contact. This is the story of the survivors. on Hiatus due to writer's block
1. Prologue

Prologue

Please note that I don't own Warcraft, blizzard does...blah blah blah...

Now, since my last story got NO reviews, i decided to start on a new chain, this is the prologue (duh) to a story I plan to finish, please review, even if it is to tell me how terrible i am at writing, but I am a new writer, and I truly want constuctive critisism.

Anywho, here it goes, Azeroth's Darkest Hour, take one! click

Prologue

"Captain, how goes the invasion?" Arthas asked, he was sitting in a command tent. Frostmourne, his sword, propped up against his chair, its vicious blade eliminating a deathly blue aura.

"Good, all fronts have reported a successful strike," he paused, "except for one, sir." The undead captain, Roland answered.

"And what one is that?"

"Silvermoon, sir, it seems that a blood elf had warned them of the Forsaken's betrayal and destroyed the orb or translocation before we could send enough soldiers through, and it seems that the Forsaken in Tranquillen have resisted your spell due to barriers set in place on their forests." The captain responded.

"Damn it, who leads the attack on the city?" Arthas inquired.

"General Telum, sir."

"Then see to it that he receives all the reinforcements that he requires, how soon before the Forsaken reinforcements arrive?"

"About two weeks, Stratholme has already sent as many as they could, apparently the Naaru inside Silvermoon has rallied another Naaru from Outland, our soldiers are being decimated by holy energy every time we make a push."

"Then we have to figure out how to destroy those Naaru, Captain, I want your best men on this, and I want an update in a week."

"I will get right on it," he said, and with what was as close to a bow as a rotting carcass could pull off without falling apart, he was off.

Arthas sighed, running his hand through his long blonde hair. "_Twenty years. Twenty years it's been since I killed him. And now it finally pays off," h_e thought

Frostmourne's hilt began to shine a bright blue, "_Yes", _came a high pitched serpent-like voice, _"and together, along with what is left of Kil'Jaeden, we shall rule."_

_"This is nothing I haven't heard before, however, how is it that we are supposed to destroy two of those Naaru? They are actually holding off our fleet along with the armies at the same time..."_

"_Perhaps it is time we restore a dying legion," _came the sword, "_you still hold the power to bring them back."_

_"You can't possibly mean-" _he paused.

_"You know as well as I do that an entire legion of Death Knights would be able to do the job. Much better than the mindless bastards we have running the show now."_

_"Alas, you are right," _Arthas responded, he looked at an undead general. The undead was comprised completely of bones and donned a purple cloak that covered from shoulder to floor, with a hood that could be throw over his skull, which burned with a blue flame in the eye sockets and mouth, "General Aereth," he announced.

The undead was busy reading a tactical readout of Eversong Woods when Arthas called to him, he looked up at the king, "Yes, milord?" he answered in a voice that echoed in a very unnatural way.

"Aereth, I have a special task for you, round up every one of your finest soldiers, be it caster, or warrior, I want to see them."

"It will be done, sir, how many are you looking for?" Aereth asked.

"Hmm," Arthas paused; he hadn't thought of that, "I want twenty, regardless of rank. When they are chosen; they all stand equal in my presence."

"As you wish," the general said, as he bowed and walked out the same exit as Roland had.


	2. Chapter 1: A Shattered World

Chapter 1: A Shattered World

The city of Silvermoon had been in total chaos ever since that elf had come through the Orb of Translocation screaming for help. Within minuets almost thirty undead poured through the orb and slaughtered an unsuspecting guard. This triggered a counter strike and resulted in the destruction of the orb, stopping the flow of reinforcements and possibly saving the entire city, and subsequently entering the blood elves in a war that would test Azeroth like no other.

Since then the blood knights in Silvermoon had freed the Naaru in their control in exchange for his help in defeating the scourge. They quickly released him and he set off to do exactly as he wished, this meant a swift holy blast wave throughout the ghost lands to the south, ending the squabbles with deatholme, and giving the blood elves a place to set up a forward command post for the incoming Scourge army from the eastern plague lands. "Captain, is there any word from the other nations?" General Reich asked, walking over to the table strewn with maps and tactical readouts.

"Two of our scouts have reported back," the elf paused, sighing, "Stormwind lies in ruins and Booty Bay has been taken over, but not destroyed." the captain answered, and left, obviously busy with other jobs.

"Damn it, if Stormwind has fallen, then that means that the humans of this continent are in a state of chaos, unless the king made it to Ironforge through the Deeprun Tram."

"Even then," Raelwind, a commander that was also standing at the table said, "We still have no word from Ironforge, however unlikely, if it did fall, then humans and dwarves everywhere will be all to near to extinction."

"Yes, but lets focus on the situation at hand here in Eversong. M'uru and Za'lar have effectively wiped out the scourge throughout Eversong, but it is possible for them to falter, so we must set up defensive positions here," he pointed at a location in southern Ghostlands, just north of the pass that led to The Eastern Plaguelands. "Also I want every single able bodied blood elf soldier to be ready to move at a moments notice, it is very likely we will be called to assist the other nations of the Horde."

As if on cue, the captain came back in the room. Out of breath and sweat beads on his forehead, he managed to get out, "Orgrimar," he paused, inhaling deeply, "has fallen. Only a handful of orcs and trolls made it out, they have allied themselves with the humans under Jaina Proudmore. Theramore Island seems to be untouched by Arthas's forces, also"

The general sighed, he knew that the Horde and Alliance would join forces again, but why did it have to come to this before? _Because the only true cleanser of prejudice is war, _he thought. "Well, at least Thrall is safe, send word to Theramore that we are still here, and can offer aid if any is required."

"Will do, sir," the captain replied, and left immediately.

"Magister Raelwind, I want you and a team that you may choose to investigate Northrend."

Raelwind felt his gut churn, "how many is a team?"

"As many as you can fit in a portal."

Raelwind sighed, he knew that Northrend was the capitol of Arthas's Scourge, and going there was a suicide mission, "It will be done," he said, "I will take a mere four others, anymore and I risk detection."

"Indeed, then gather them up, you leave in a week," the general said, "Dismissed."

……………………………………………………………………………...

Tenarius Swiftsun had been running for days, the scourge had been hot on his trail since Loch Modan, and he was nearing the mountain fortress of Ironforge. He turned to see a mob of about seven Scourge spell weavers, their eyes burning with a green flame of fel energy. _I can take 'em_, he thought.

Two of the undead stopped and began charging shadow bolts, but they were too late, Tenarius had sent a blast wave of flame, incinerating all of them in a single blast. Tenarius smiled inward, running his hands through his long blonde hair, _still got it. _Then he looked to see that twenty more were coming at him. _Shit._


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

Chapter 2: Meeting

Tenarius looked at the massive army of undead that had charged over the hill, swelling from twenty, to forty, sixty, and still a horde followed, _shit, I have to go, _he thought.

He tried to think of a city, immediately Stormwind came to mind, _no that won't do, the place is leveled…Ssss, _he looked up, seeing the horde almost on him, _ssssilvermoon!_His eyes, glowing a magnificent blue, he focused all his energy and teleported right as the axe from a rotting undead came down at him.

The blade had missed by inches, luckily. Tenarius fainted due to the strain of such a long distance teleportation took hold of his already exhausted body.

…………………………………………………………

Raelwind had been riding a horse barrowed from a nearby paladin when he felt it. An incredibly powerful blast of mana overwhelmed his senses, he had never felt anything like it. But, just as soon as it had came, it had left. When he looked around, he saw a blood elf with long blonde hair stumble a bit, then fall to the ground unconscious.

Raelwind could tell that this elf was the source of the power, or at least had something to do with it, as his robes still had snow on them from wherever he had been. Something didn't seem right, but Raelwind could place it. He ran over to the fallen elf and rolled him over, yelling, "Someone help, this man needs a priest!"

A woman with long, jet black hair ran over to Raelwind, "I'm a novice priest, maybe I can help," she said, looking down at the elf, "light, what happened to him?"

Raelwind shrugged, "Not a clue, he teleported here and collapsed, can you help him?" He decided to leave the massive power flux out, it didn't seem that that was relevant.

"I can only help a little, but my master might be able to do more. Can you carry him on your horse?"

Raelwind nodded, picking up the elf. As soon as he was situated, they rode off, guided by the young priestess to the Royal Palace.

……………………………………………………………………………...

Tenarius finally awoke, but slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around this room he was in, a green fire burned in the corner. _Wait, where the hell am I?_Half expecting to be flooded with memories, he just sat there, blank. He could feel panic bubbling up inside him when a Blood Elf carrying blue robes walked in, the elf was wearing a scarlet red robe with black hair that ran about to shoulder length, "Who are you?" Tenarius inquired.

"I, my friend, am Raelwind, Magister of Silvermoon, and what is your name?"

Tenarius thought for a second, when the name finally came to mind, "Tenarius Swiftsun, unfortunately I can't figure out anything more than that."

"Well, it seems you have a problem," Raelwind stated, "Come with me, let me show you a few things, maybe jog your mind a bit, here are your clothes," he said, tossing the blue robe over to Tenarius.

Tenarius put the robes on; studying them he noticed that they were of a very intricate design, obviously very expensive, "_interesting," he thought._

"Well, first off we must go to the Council of Silvermoon, to figure out what it is exactly they want to do with you," Raelwind paused and sighed, "it seems that with the war going on, you showing up might be more than just a coincidence," Raelwind said as they walked out of the room and in to the street.

Tenarius stopped him, "Well, first off, what war?"

"Well I guess your amnesia is really kicking," Raelwind replied, so he began filling in Tenarius of all the previous week's events, starting from the random army of the scourge Arthas just appeared with, and ending with Tenarius teleporting in front of the Royal Palace.

"Hmm, I truly don't know whats going on," Tenarius said, as they began walking up the steps to a massive building, two statues of High Elves, each holding a staff, stood on each side of the entrance, "Wait, where are we?"

"Welcome Tenarius, to the Blood Elf Magister's court," Raelwind said as they walked into the building. "Wait in the hall here while I go talk to them."

After about fifteen minuets Raelwind came back out, "They will see you now."

Tenarius felt a twinge of nervousness in his stomach as he walked in. Seven members of the council sat in a half circle, four of them were men, each with a woman in between them. Tenarius noticed that they all had on the same kind of robe as Raelwind had, each varying only on the insignia on their right shoulder. He also noticed that when he walked in, the man sitting farthest to the right's expression changed only briefly, before returning to normal. _What was that look?_ He shrugged it off, the woman in the center of the room had began talking.

"Tenarius Swiftsun, on behalf of the Council of Mages, I welcome you to Silvermoon in these dark times. I am Elaine."

Tenarius nodded, "Thank you Ma'am, it is a pleasure to be here."

"Now, to the matter at hand. It seems that you teleported here, somehow, also, from what Raelwind tells me, that you have been struck with a sudden case of amnesia. Is this true?"

"Yes Ma'am."

The woman studied him for a second, "I sense that you are not lying, however I do want to place you under constant supervision, if only for security reasons. Unfortunately all the members of the council have apprentices that need constant attention. She paused for a second, looking to the back of the room, "It seems you and Raelwind have made acquaintances, and due to him not having a current apprentice, I suggest that you stay with him. Do you find this acceptable?"

_Well do I have a choice? _He thought. "Yes ma'am, its fine with me."

"And Raelwind, do you find this acceptable?"

Raelwind, whom, until now Tenarius hadn't noticed standing in the back, said, "I will do as the council wishes, but I must warn Tenarius, the Generals of Silvermoon have chosen me for a mission I can't disclose to you unless you agree to come. It will be dangerous and some will almost certainly die, do you accept?"

Tenarius thought about it for a few moments, then looked up at Raelwind, "I have no problem with it, I can look after myself."

"Then it is settled. Tenarius is to accompany Raelwind until he can recover from his state of amnesia," Elaine said, "However, should the time come after you two have left, you are to finish the task assigned before returning, clear?" Tenarius and Raelwind both nodded in agreement, "Then that is all for now, you may leave."

Tenarius and Raelwind filed out the door and back into the massive hallway, "Return to your room, I trust you know your way back?" Raelwind asked. Tenarius nodded. "I will find you in the morning. We leave at daybreak, do not be late."

_That night, as he dreamt_ _he saw two men fighting vigorously, both of them spell casters. Each time one would cast a spell, the other would do the same and they would clash mid-way, causing a massive explosion of green and blue light._

_"You will die today, Traen!" Said the one in a red robe, instantly he cast a massive pyroblast and shot it into the one he called Traen._

_Traen jumped to the side, "Valgar I give you one last chance, please stop or I will destroy you."_

_"Stop? Stop? How dare you ask me to stop? You destroyed my entire village, you bastard!" Valgar said, tears of rage streaming down his face._

_"I did nothing, I swear to you!" Traen said. Suddenly Valgar cast another monstrous pyroblast directly at Traen. Traen deflected it with ease, but when the pyroblast reflected toward Valgar, a face of pure horror ripped across Traen's face, "NO!" he screamed, just as the blast engulfed Valgar, killing him instantly._


End file.
